Jashin's Kind Of Naruto
by Zer0-chan
Summary: Naruto prays for salvation from his pain but what if to have that salvation he would nave to become Jashin's avatar? Graphic Violence, Foul Language, and Possible Lemons. Naruto, Jashin. Naruto will be different due to Jashin's Influence.


**WARNING: This story contains; Graphic Violence, Foul Language, and Possible Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or the contents of Naruto, I only own my own original ideas**

_Chapter 1_

Prayers, prayers to every god, deity, kami, and even demon imaginable, a few made up ones as well. The one who prayed poured his very soul in to them but was only rewarded with pain and his own blood. Oh how he wished some higher being would help him. He cared not for the price; he just wanted to be free from the torment.

Naruto lay with his back to a wall in some shadowed alley. His blood ran small streams down his body from the multitude of gashes covering his small, broken form. He had already received his daily allotment of beatings but fate spat in his face as a rather drunk chunin walked around the corner.

"Whas we haves 'ere?" he slurred. As he neared he recognized the 'demon'. "Ah, so 'er still a'ive then. Hmmm" he said as he stumbled closer. "We 'est be fixin' 'at"

Naruto had not the strength to fight as a katana was drawn and his right arm severed from his scared body. He had not the will to scream as his face and shoulder on the right side were skinned to the bone. The chunin smug in his own ghastly work ambled off sure that poor Naruto would succumb to blood lose.

As Naruto faded to the realm of darkness he remembered all his unanswered prayers and how even the very lowest of hell refused to lend him even a teaspoon of aid for his apparently damned soul.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

As the darkness lifted and Naruto faded back in, he noticed a lack of pain in his body. He lifted his head to look at his surroundings. He gazed upon a chaotic plain of jutting obsidian spires, white octagonal tiled floors, and a sky of every shade of red clashing for supremacy. There seemed to be no order to it just anarchy solidified in to a place.

Struggling to get up, his balance was thrown off by the missing weight of his arm. He began to stumble forward slowly. As he staggered he began to hear light giggling.

"You seem to be a limb light, give or take a few fingers" came a silky voice.

Naruto looked toward the voice only to see nothing.

"Hmm your face is kinda cute but a little boney on the right side" the voice quipped.

Naruto again looked around but only emptiness met his gaze. Sighing he began to trudge forward once again.

"Oh have you given up on finding me?" asked the voice, a little disappointed.

"I don't rightfully give a fuck about who you are" Naruto replied as he continued to shakily walk on.

"Then where are you going?" questioned the voice.

"Most likely to my grave" responded Naruto with a dead tone.

"So much pain in you young Naruto" Naruto froze mid step. "So much you have had to endure" the voice continued.

"What would you know?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Much young one, I have heard your pleas and prayers"

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Someone heard my prayers? Someone has come to help me?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Yes I have both heard and seen your pain." the voice responded to his thoughts.

Naruto was silent, not even slightly unnerved about his thoughts being heard.

"So would you seek my aid not matter the price?" the voice asked as a stunning purple haired beauty walked out from behind an obsidian spire.

She was far taller than the small Naruto, standing at a staggering 6'7. She had long flowing, dark amethyst hair. Draped on her curvaceous form was a black form fitting dress with a high, wide open light grey fur collar. Her dress trailed behind her like a shadow. Her skin was a pale greyish white that complemented her full black lips. As Naruto stared at her he was struck with her gorgeous eyes. Thye had a black sclera with an almost glowing light purple iris.

Recovering from the staggering sight Naruto responded with an unsettling volume of age to his voice.

"No price is too high for even a moment's reprieve"

The beauty sighed, "Such wisdom from one so young"

"What is your price then?" he asked.

"Become my avatar" the woman smiled revealing her blinding white shark teeth.

"Your 'avatar'?" Naruto creased his brow.

"Yes, little one" her smile shifted to a small quirk of the lips. "Who better to be my avatar than you?"

"Why?" was all he could get out as his mind raced.

"To become my avatar one must become pain incarnate, agony corporatized" she shivered in pleasure at the mention of agony. "Who better to be my avatar than you? One who's first moments were of pain. One who has lived a life time of pain just in five years. Dear Naruto you are the only one for me" she said as a twinkle entered her stunning eyes.

Naruto was struck stupid. To be relieved of his pain he was to become pain itself. 'To become what has tormented me for my short life. Can I do it? But… but she said to become hers. Does that mean she will accept me?' Narutp tried desperately to keep froming building false hope.

Listening into his thoughts the tall woman smiled to herself. "Yes, Naruto, I will accept you"

These words not only broke him of his line of thinking but gained her his full attention.

"By becoming my avatar you will possess all my heart. You will be my first and only loved one. Naruto, you will be mine and me yours" she said sweetly with her hands over her chest.

Naruto didn't even breathe before he spoke in a whispered "yes" a small tear streaking down his maimed face.

A warm smile made its way on to the woman's face. "Then from this day forward you are my will on earth and all pain shall be your pleasure" she then snapped her fingers. "I never did introduce myself did I? Well My followers call me Jashin-sama but to you love, I am just Jashi-chan" she said with a wink.

Before Naruto could even quirk his eyebrow, blue hued purple flames erupted from his wounds. His right side became a furnace as fire spilled from his exposed ribcage and shoulder. The whole right-side of his face was masked in purple heat as a blaze raged from his eye socket.

Through it all Jashin just watched, fascinated. Naruto on the other hand didn't even scream. Instead he was over taken by a full body euphoria. His pain was indeed his pleasure as he began to laugh and moan as his very soul was torched by the torrent of fire. His laughter and breath was a flamethrower as they spewed forth like a river.

Shortly after the flames began to die and Naruto was whole once more. His right arm replace by a bandaged version adorned with a portrait three scythes forming a circumscribed triangle. The Right side of his face was covered eye and all. His hair was now a pale silver and his teeth shark like fangs. This was the extent of his change externally but internally he was overcome with a feeling of peace.

"Oh my, how handsome you have become my Naru-kun" Jashin chimed in.

"Why thank you milady" Naruto replied with a bow and a new found warmth in his eye.

"Now it is time you got back dear, but remember you are all ways welcome to my plain and you are all ways in my heart" she said with a sweep of her arms.

"Wait what can I do now and how will I know when you have need of me?" he questioned frantically.

"Don't worry about any to-does yet just enjoy your new 'leash' on life. For the powers it would be no fun to just give them to you, you have to earn them" she said with a giggle.

And like that Naruto felt himself fade from the world of his newfound salvation.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Naruto awoke to the sickening white walls he hated so much.

'Good I HATE hospitals' he thought to himself.

It did not take long before one of the only trusted nurses walked in only to walk right back out. Several seconds later the door flew off its hinges as the Hokage rushed in.

"Naruto!" he screamed "Naruto, oh thank kami you're alright my boy"

He came to a skidding stop at the young boy's bed side. His face a mask of horror, regret, and anger at the sight of his now bandaged form. He was broken of his emotions when Naruto's whisper like monotone reached his ears.

"You worry too much Jiji"

The Hokage gaped at him "Worry…worry too much. Naruto! You could have died!"

"What else is new old man?" was Naruto's smart ass reply.

The 'old man' was flabbergasted at the nonchalant tone. The Hokage then was struck full force with the sense Naruto at some level had broken and changed. It wasn't his new hair color or even his now frightening teeth. No, it was the look in his exposed eye. It was sharp and fierce with a small hint of pain soaked insanity, but the major tone was one of peace and acceptance. It was the look of someone who had just received the thing they have been begging for all their life. At the same time it looked like someone had reached in a brunt away all the fucks one had to give.

If the Hokage didn't have tests run to make sure this wasn't an imposter he would never believe this was the prankster king Naruto.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

After a short interrogation on who the culprit was the Hokage left with little answers as Naruto didn't know the identity of his would be murder. He had also asked about the teeth and hair. The simple fact that they had "just changed" and that Naruto "didn't know or rightly give a shit" had the Hokage a little flustered at his lack luster response to such a physical change. He was going to return to his office when he caught the tail end agreement between a doctor and her nurse on the bandages.

"I'm tellin' ya doc. Those things just won't come off!" the male nurse said in frustration.

"Then cut them off" the doctor responded in a clipped tone.

"I keep trying to fucking tell you! THEY DON'T CUT!" he screamed at her in anger "Nothing we've tried with even put a tiny tear in that shit!"

The doctor lost her patience and left in a huff. The Hokage however was worried that the bandages were something meant to hurt Naruto but when he turned back to him to get answers Naruto was gone.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Naruto had been strolling around Konoha after his 'escape' from the hospital and was deep in thought about the new developments in his life. Unknown to him a growing group of hateful villagers was gathering behind him.

It was too late to do much as a villager swung a heavy pipe into the back of Naruto's head. He curled up and covered his face with his forearms. Muffled sounds where coming from him that they took for whimpers of pain.

Of course them being who they are they began a vicious beatings far surpassing at those previous. It devolved in to a game of 'stick the pointy into the demon'. Blades, kuni, and even a sharp piece of metal or two where rammed through him.

A the villagers sobered from their rage induced stupor they were shocked and even a little terrified that Naruto was still 'whimpering'. By all rights he should be dead, hell he should have been dead fifteen minutes ago. Their horror only grew as Naruto moved his arms to reveal that he was _giggling_ hysterically not moaning in pain. He stumbled to his feet as the villagers shuffled back, shaking in terror. He leveled an insane and please look on them as he shattered their courage and full throttled their flee instincts with his next words.

"That was 'giggle' fun" he sighed contently "Now how about you give me some more?" he asked pleadingly as he advanced towards them.

They shrieked in fear and tore out of there almost running _atop_ each other in their pursuit to get as far away from Naruto as possible.

Anbu were fast on the scene after the screaming of a mass of villagers was heard across the village. Once they arrived most had their brains shut down, those that didn't simply starred on in mute shock.

Naruto stood there, moaning in pleasure as he slowly pulled out the objects of his impalement. The anbu were trained to handle many things but a five year old pulling sharp objects out of lethal wounds, purposely causing more damage, while FUCKING moaning was not something _any_ amount of training could prepare someone for. So those still functioning simply waited till he was done and escorted him to the Hokage's office.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Once inside the office Naruto was greeted to the sight of an enraged Sarutobi as he fused over him, asking him "if he was alright" and "who did this to you" a million times before he calmed down enough to sit down in his chair. Once he sat down he proceed to mutter to himself about what he would do to those responsible for this and about how they would have a LOOONG stay in the I&T department. Naruto stopped his ranting with a seemingly innocent question.

"Hey Jiji, what is the I&T department?"

His mind on other thing, Sarutobi answered out of reflex "It the Torture and Interrogation department"

He missed the gleam in Naruto's eye.

"And where is it?" Naruto asked in a fake cute childlike voice.

Sarutobi told him before realizing what he had said and turned towards Naruto only to find him gone. A chill went through his spine, one that told him that the years to come would bring terror and complications, lots of terror and complications.

**AN:**

**Please review and comment as all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be taken under advice.**

**Pairing(s) for Naruto undecided with one possibility being fem Hidan cause Fuck Yeah!**

**If you have any ideas you have about the pairings or the story itself please feel free to PM me**

**Also I am currently working on a new chapter for Joker's WMD and Even Demons Need Friends so look forward to it.**


End file.
